


too darn hot

by aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Ice Play, NYC, Smut, heat wave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment
Summary: “Dear Lord, we are gathered here today because somebody wouldn’t stop messing with the thermostat.”Cassian withdrew his hands from Jyn’s grip, glaring at her.Rebelcaptain Domestic AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic AU Requests:  
> 2 Fighting over the thermostat settings.  
> 14 Power outage causes them to have dinner by candle light.  
> 11 Swapping "miracle cure recipes" for hangovers.  
> 17 "What is ______ doing in the freezer?"  
> 15 "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"

 

2.

“Dear Lord, we are gathered here today because _somebody_ wouldn’t stop messing with the thermostat.”

Cassian withdrew his hands from Jyn’s grip, glaring at her.

“I thought you were seriously going to say grace.”

“Why the hell would you think that?”

There was a flush to his roommate’s cheeks, but he knew for sure it was just the heat. They’d take refuge on the fire escape of their apartment with ice-cold Cokes ( _Hecho en Mexico_ from the bodega down the block, his apology for breaking the thermostat and damning their whole apartment to swampy hell. He’d also bought her a paper fan from a street vendor and she was fluttering it like a wilted Southern Belle, which he found slightly hilarious). The sun was setting, making her glow orange. He actually didn’t mind the excuse to be outside, if not for the need to place beach towels all over the metal bars to prevent roasting.

“I was raised Catholic,” he hissed defensively, “and let’s be honest, I’ve been considering asking God for help to get us out of this.”

She glared at him. “This experience should prove to you that _there is no God.”_

He closed his eyes, taking a sip of Coke. “There’s no need for blasphemy.”

_Jyn’s eyes had sparkled when she pushed her sunglasses off and first took his hands, a wicked look as she grasped them tightly and yoga-sighed ‘let us pray’_

She looked less amused now, fanning her fingers across her sweaty sternum, glaring pure hellfire him. Her breath was labored. She pressed the long glass bottle to the curve of her neck, closing her eyes with a soft, comforted sound.

Thank God it was too hot to think about doing _anything_ other than just watching her do that.

They were both in shorts and tank tops, their flimsiest clothing, getting equally offended at the wolf whistles and howls from people walking under their apartment. They’d silently agreed it could be for either of them, really.

When the thermostat blew, it had been at the point of the heat wave where Jyn just burst into tears, fanning herself and pacing the apartment and ripping open all the windows with tormented cries, like some kind of desert-dwelling ghost. He felt so guilty he ran to the bodega for cokes, and popsicles and beer to unveil when he really needed to appease her. They chose the fire escape because it was actually larger than their bathroom (the tile a second option for when things got bad) and there was good people watching.

“You kept peer pressuring me into making it colder,” he grumbled, pressing his brow to the bottle which was getting progressively less cool in his hand. Jyn snapped her fan at him dramatically.

Her face was so flushed from the heat, her legs dangling between the bars of the fire escape. Car horns blared, and he could see her tense from all the heat and pressure and noise.

“Are you wearing sunscreen?” he blurted out.

“No, _Mom.”_

She shot him a pissy look, to which he vanished through the window into the apartment. He emerged with a tube of sunblock and two popsicles. She ignored the sunscreen, grabbed the ice cream. He, mama bear that he was, started dotting it at her cheeks.

That was a bad idea, because she was currently deepthroating an orange popsicle, and he could feel the tension in her face as she sucked. He leaned back, burning himself on a length of uncovered metal. _Shit._

“I got beer too,” he blurted out. It was around four in the afternoon on a Friday. They’d waited long enough.

She shot him an incredulous look, lips releasing the ice cream with a wet pop. “Then why the fuck didn’t you say so?”

 

14.

Maybe it was the heat. Maybe she was sweating out any hydration. Maybe it was her hot roommate and being trapped in a literal cage with him. But after a couple of Coronas, Jyn felt _great._

When the sun went down, Cassian went inside and dug up their Christmas lights, tossing them sloppily out the window from where he plugged them in. She draped them unceremoniously over the rails.

Their neighbors from downstairs kept blasting music, so by the end of the night, when Jyn had gotten pretty loose, her shoulders and hips were rolling to the sound of it. Cassian had never seen his roommate dance, and lit by christmas lights and neon signs, half naked from necessity, _just necessity,_ she was really something.

“It’s really great we have this,” she said with a sleepy smile.

He patted her shoulder. “Of course, Jyn.”

“Like this, it’s absolutely deadly hot outside and in this apartment, and we haven't killed each other, and now it’s this romantic setting, and I would usually be all _‘ah, what does this mean, what does he want from me, what do I do with my hands’_ and instead I am just so calm and happy. Because we’re just friends.”

“Roommates,” he warned, kind of amused to see her spark of indignation to distance them.

“Exactly,” she drawled “Like, we could have just had sex, like, when we met, but instead _we’re such good friends.”_

His hand flinched off her automatically.

“I agree,” he said, plugging his mouth and shame with the lip of a Corona bottle. She leaned her drunk, flushed face on his shoulder, and the flutter of her breath against his skin was not going to kill him. Nope. He wouldn't let it. 

“And that’s so great. Not that sex with you wouldn’t be, I mean, we have really thin walls, so your dates never sound like they’re unhappy with you, so like, congratulations, and I totally know what I’m missing. But friendship? _Friendship is great.”_

“...yeah.”

So great. 

 

11.

“Okay, so drinking in 105 degree weather was not our best idea.”

_“I will suck the dick of whoever fixes that fucking thermostat.”_

Cassian paused at the doorway of the bathroom, where a barely-dressed roommate was currently head-first in the toilet, vomiting. They had fallen asleep in the living room, and he had woken up painfully early to the tell-tale sounds of her morning afters. 

He ran a washcloth under cold water, dabbing it against the back of her neck.

“I asked around the building about hangover cures…”

_“I will literally try anything.”_

Her words would have sounded forceful is she hadn’t been hiccuping the whole time.

 _“_ Chirrut says to shove a lemon wedge under the armpit of your drinking arm.”

She lifted her head out of the toilet, then swayed because she was so dizzy. “What?”

He fumbled with a piece of paper in his pocket. “I made a list.”

“Okay, what’s the next one?”

“Raw eggs.”

She pressed her forehead to the toilet seat. He grimaced. At least he had managed to scrub a lysol wipe over it back when she was only dry-heaving.

_“Fuck.”_

“Here, take some potassium tablets.”

She immediately outstretched her hand, making a grabbing motion by opening and closing her fist. She was a demanding little thing, even in this state. He dropped them in her hand, and she sat up enough to grasp the glass of water he handed her next.

“I heard somewhere to drink pickle juice.”

She heard him opening the jar, pouring the brine into a plastic cup.

 _“Where_ did you hear this?”

“I may have also asked my twitter followers. K2 suggested…”

Jyn leaned back and upended the cup into the toilet, gagging as the smell of pickle brine filled the bowl. She flushed it away.

“Tell me the others, _before I die”_ she whined feebly. Cassian rolled his eyes.

“More alcohol. Hair of the dog.”

_“No.”_

“Bull testicles.”

“Cassian, I’m not going near testicles unless they’re of the man _who fixes the fucking thermostat.”_

“...Cold shower.”

“Please, can I?”

“Can you even stand up?”

“Lie me down in the bathtub.”

“You will drown. And I am not paying those CSI people to dredge your bloated corpse from my bathroom.”

“Fuck you.”

He squeezed the washcloth as the base of her neck, cold water dripping down her back. She moaned, turning her sweaty face to look at him with an expression of both agony and thanks.

“Think of it, I will never sell the place when they find out someone died here. Also, my white 23-year-old female roommate dies on my watch? I will spend the rest of my life in prison.”

“Stop. Talking.”

“Okay, clearly we have only one answer.”

She sighed, wilted. She was so sweaty. He pulled her up by the shoulder, supporting her weight against his chest. He dabbed her brow with the cold washcloth.

“What is it?”

 _“La Mezcla,”_ He replied grimly. Jyn held back a gag, because he said it with the gravity you would use to inform someone that there was a death in the family.

Cassian vanished to their kitchen, telling her that if she touched the faucet, he would kill her. Too weak to actually defy him, she did repeatedly poke it, just to feel like she was getting away with something. He came back with a red solo cup with something that looked like a Bloody Mary but had the consistency of clam chowder.

“It’s a family secret,” he explained, “it will help, but it won’t be pretty.”

“Your family sounds delightful…”

“Come on, it’s healthy, there’s a whole egg in here.”

“Cassian, _is that a fish?!”_

“Sardines,” he replied grimly.

_“I will suck your-”_

“I’m not going to force you to drink it, so you don’t have to try and get out of it. Why do you keep leading with that? We can _pay_ a _professional_ to fix the thermostat.”

She dove forward, ripping the list of cures out of his pocket. He cringed as she scanned through it.

“Sweat it out,” she nodded towards him, “we’re doing that. It’s like a cleanse.”

“Please give that back.”

She glanced up at him suspiciously. “Sex.”

“That..”

“It says so right here."

"Jyn, _no."_

 _"You're_ the one who wrote it down."

"Forget it."

Just to make him more uncomfortable, Jyn made him watch her drink half of a huge glass of La Mezcla. It only made her throw up again twice. 

 

17.

“Why...is...there...a bra in the freezer?”

Jyn stood on her tiptoes to reach past him, pluck it out, and shimmy it onto her person under her tank top. All this was done with a challenging look that dared him to fuck with her. Once properly covered, her eyes glazed in a meditative state of zen.

“Feels nice,” she mumbled, nodding as she tried, unsuccessful, to clasp the bra on. She turned her back to him, raising the back hem of her tank top.

“Can you get this?”

Cassian rolled his eyes. “This roommate relationship is so weird.”

“Seems fine to me. Remember when you got the flu last winter and said you owed me? You don't owe me after today.”

His fingers found their hold on the fabric, The was a ghost of coolness that he was sure was going to dissipate in about fifteen minutes, long before the awkwardness did. The metal clasps were constricted from the cold, harder to fasten. He struggled nobly against it.

“Come on. It’s not that hard,” Jyn was flushing up the side of her neck and the tips of her ears. Oh. So she _was_ capable of being embarrassed.

“Jyn, this is _so weird.”_

“So we have some boundary issues,” she snapped defensively.

“I don’t see a problem with it,” he backtracked, “but from the outside, this is really-”

“I get it Cassian, at this point, I’m about as close as I can get to you without having to fuck you to be able put up with you.”

“Christ,” he yanked her tank top down to cover her spine. “I’ll back off then. Sorry for being a friend.”

She spun around to face him. Both of them unconsciously leaned towards the still-open freezer door because it was still hot as hell in that apartment.

“You act like a _husband_ half the time. You don’t find it weird? I don’t want to feel like I’m using you.”

“I don’t mind taking care of you Jyn. I do it because I care about you, okay?”

“But you don’t get anything out of it…”

“I get your respect and your biting commentary. That’s enough for me. You help me in your own way. Besides, I like taking care of you.”

“You deserve more…”she touched her fingertips to the side of his face.

There was a bite of cold at his collarbone. Jyn had slipped an ice cube there when he wasn’t looking. The blood flow there was interrupted with a cooling sensation that felt amazing.

“How about we take care of each other,” she murmured, leaning close.

“We do…” his hands banded around her waist, rucking up her tank top.

She put her arms around his neck, looking at him intently.

“No, how about we _take care_ of each other,” she whispered, pulling him closer, pressing her lips to his. It took all of four seconds for him to respond as hungrily as he was, since he’d been waiting for this since she’d signed the fucking lease. They both dropped to their knees, and he was clever enough to grab the ice cube tray on the way down.

She shivered into their kiss as he traced one down her neck, swiping the curve of a breast. She hiccuped out a pleased sound when he pressed the cold of it to her nipple, holding it there until, she was trying to writhe away from the numbness.

It was then Jyn realized she was trapped under her very hot roommate, Cassian Andor, who she may just have a thing for. She let out a satisfied noise, letting him tease her nipple to the point of discomfort.

“Too cold,” she murmured into his kiss. She felt his teeth against her lips as he laughed. He displayed mercy by letting the half-melted sliver of ice slip down her skin, puddling on the floor. He dug another one out of the tray, and she grabbed one in kind, holding it in her teeth to trace around his neck and chest. She savored his trembling as she chilled nerves and veins, his arms chording as he held himself in control over her.

Clothes were easy enough to shed, this was the week that they felt the most constricting and unnecessary. After she shimmied out of her shorts, underwear caught around her ankle, he dipped a finger inside, hissing at how hot it felt with his hands being chilled by ice for the past twenty minutes.

“You’re so hot here,” he diagnosed, pushing her legs open. She laughed, her stomach trembling. She usually had to pose her body when someone got her this naked, concerned about angles, but this was Cassian.

 _This was Cassian,_ she had the sudden realization that that meant more than she had intended.

And then his slid an ice cube inside of her, and the trembling shock in the walls of her pussy was all she could think about. Cassian just kissed her neck and face through the outcry, her face contorted in pleasure. It melted into nearly nothing in seconds, and considering all of her blood flow had been focused in that one aroused area...she gripped his shoulders, panting and laughing breathlessly.

“You dick.”

“Still hot?”

“No, just wet.” Her legs pulled him close, rubbing against him. “I think it’s time…”

He shook his head. “I don’t know if it’s best to make my dick cold right now.”

Jyn let herself go limp against the linoleum as he kissed down her body. His tongue traced between her lips, gathering up the melted ice and the taste of her. She grabbed a handful of ice, swirling her fistful of it on his shoulders and back. He purred when it reached his neck, which she felt inside her, and the handful clattered on the floor around them as she dropped it to grip his hair in icy fingers.

With just his tongue, he had her a babbling mess on the floor, melted when she didn’t think it was possible to melt _more_ after that last 24 hours. Jyn’s orgasm was sloppy, the kind that was needed and at this point kind of demanded for by the occasion. Sweaty and reduced to instincts, she grabbed her roommate and dragged him up her body, warm enough to take him inside.

“Are you-”

“Goddamnit, just fuck me.”

Jyn had fantasized about her roommate in her bed, in his bed, in their shower, their couch, the stairwell of the building, and a few times on the balcony, but she had not pictured fucking him the first time on the floor in a pool of water, especially during the hottest day of the last five years. He felt perfect either way, and that just meant she had options for next time.

“I adore you,” he murmured into her neck as he pressed inside, “okay?”

Her eyes got foggy for a moment. He really was a good man, if gruff and a little closed off. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised to hear that as soon as it was said, but she had never expected it. He snuck up on her like that.

“I know,” she gripped his shoulders, “me too.”

This was a survival fuck, this weekend was too unbearable to not just rip each other to pieces one way or another. So she was glad for the thermostat, if only because it forced them together so unabashedly.

And god, he was _good._ Moaning filthy Spanish into her ear, rolling his hips with ruthless thrusts, hands greedy with all her dirty bits. She felt like such an _adult lady_ with him on top of her. The way sex never really had before.

The aftermath was sweatier and louder than anything she had imagined, both of them pretty vocal because of pent up frustration, but it was utterly satisfied. There was only a hint of hesitation to break the moment as he rolled off of her body, where they let silence rest between them, fucked out and limp. The one window fan they had roared from the other side of the room. The traffic continued its chaos in the world outside the open windows. But it was only a hint.

“Well, _I_ feel better,” Jyn announced, leaning up on her elbows breathlessly, “do you want a turn with the ice bra?”

 

15.

They were lying on the floor of Jyn’s room, because it had a fan. An old ceiling fan. They had tried to lie on the bed, but because it was an old ceiling fan, in an old apartment, it swung a little bit like a pendulum, and they risked it for about ten minutes, watching it rattle, before declaring it likely to decapitate one of them.

So instead, naked on the floor seemed like a good compromise. They couldn’t not have the fan at this point.

It was a pleasant afterglow, if a little too hot, with a lot of meaningful eye contact that normally made Jyn’s skin crawl. He gripped her hand in his, to hot too really force physical contact on another person outside of the most dire circumstances, i.e, the heat of passion.

"How much more can you put up with now that you're fucking me?" Cassian whispered, giving her a pleading kiss. God, did he seem like he wanted her to take all of him. She'd do it, too. 

"I already put up with too much," she grumbled, but her lips were pliant, her body obeying the way his light fingertips wanted to please her. 

There was a knock on the front door.

“Ignore it,” Cassian said sleepily, reaching out to brush her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

_"Jyn, your nice neighbor Bodhi let us in the building."_

Jyn's face fell.

“Oh shit.”

She leapt off the floor, yanking her clothes on. She then ran into the kitchen and nearly went flying from slipping all the water on the floor, slamming the freezer door shut and dropping a dishtowel on the mess.

“What?”

“I called my parents about the thermostat,” she hissed, tossing him his clothes. “They’re bringing me up to the beach house for the weekend. Please put some clothes on.”

She slammed the door shut to protect his modesty.

“Shit,” Cassian tugged on his tank as Jyn whirled through the apartment, trying to hide all the beer bottles and the mess Cassian had made making hangover cures.

When he emerged from what was obviously Jyn’s room, rumpled and sweaty, the Ersos smiled in their contained, serene way at him. Galen was tampering with the thermostat like he was having the time of his life, Lyra was pouring iced tea into a glass, presumably since everyone already had some, for him.

“Even if it’s as easy to fix as your father says, you could still spend the rest of the weekend with us down the shore,” Lyra suggested to Jyn, handing Cassian a glass. “You should join us, Cassian.”

Cassian glanced at Jyn, who was forcing herself to keep a calm expression on her face. “If that’s okay with Jyn,” he said carefully. He was sure her parents didn’t know what they were forcing them into, but it was still awkward.

Jyn’s face broke into a hesitant smile. “Come on. We’re right on the water. It’ll be nice.”

“Thermostat’s fixed.” Galen said proudly. A roar of cold air filled the high ceiling of the apartment. Jyn literally sagged against the counter with relief.

“Thanks dad, I owe you.”

He kissed his daughter’s brow. “Well, it was nice to have an excuse to see you.”

“You can pay him back by paying for dinner tonight,” Cassian smirked at her, and she glared at him. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Galen laughed. “Better get packed if you want to get an afternoon swim in.”

Jyn walked towards Cassian to return to her room.

"Asshole," she murmured. 

"See? My suggestion to ask a professional to do it didn't end in-"

She blushed crimson. "I was in a fit of desperation. Shut up."

He laughed. She smiled at him, covering her face with one fanned hand. 

“Come with us,” she urged softly. Cassian caught her hand, out of her parents’ view.

“Alright,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Lyra turned to her husband as the two roommates vanished to their respective rooms to throw a bag together. “See? He had hickies _everywhere._ You owe me five bucks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-air conditioner drama.   
> Domestic Prompt 18. Person A runs into Person B’s one-night stand at breakfast.

“Hey asshole, I made pancakes,” Jyn swung open the door to Cassian’s room on a beautiful Saturday morning.

_“And you’re naked,”_  she blurted out, and immediately slammed it shut. She grimaced, tiptoeing back to the kitchen. Sights she didn’t need to see to make this whole living situation more  _loaded._

“Sorry,” she heard faintly, from the other side of the door.

She threw her hair up into a sloppy bun, poured out four neat circles on the griddle.

“If you’re not out here in four minutes you’re going to be stuck playing “Raisin or Chocolate Chip? Roulette” she shouted, already gathering one much loved and much loathed topping in each hand. “Don’t test my hospitality.”

The door opened and shut. Jyn flung a raisin at the figure sleepily wandering down the hall towards her.

“About time you-  _oh shit.”_

Not Cassian. Half-naked girl. Oh shit.

“Well you were not who I was expecting,” Jyn drawled flatly, flipping a pancake.

The blonde looked a little embarrassed, reaching for a pair of jeans flung on the couch. Her jeans, from the night before, judging by the relief on her face to be able to shimmy them on.

“Zal?”

And shirtless Cassian made three.

Jyn whipped a strip of bacon into her mouth to keep it from running off. Rooming with the guy you had a crush on was precarious. Trashing his one-night-stands to his face, with said one-night stand in the room, even more so.

“Does she want breakfast?” Jyn said dryly, as Cassian put his hands on the blonde’s  _-Zal’s,_  but Jyn was resentful of the blondes in particular he took home- hips and kissed her cheek.

“I should get going,” Zal said, with that _“We were just having great sex”_  smile and dopey look in her eyes. He kissed her goodbye, how utterly charming his smile was. Meanwhile Jyn had eyeliner and toothpaste crusted all over her shirt. Zal floated out of the apartment like a Disney princess. Jyn tried not to feel bitter.

“Wanna play pancakes or raisins?” Jyn said, her voice unusually high.

Cassian ran a hand through his stubble, shrugging as he went to relatch the door when it shut behind his date.

“If there’s a point to your torture, I’m sure I deserve it. Did we keep you up?”

“Only  _slightly_  unreasonably late. Good night?”

He smiled, pulling up a seat to the kitchen island. “It was alright.”

She served him a stack of pancakes; none containing raisins. Because she was already lower on the totem poll that Zal Whoever-the-Fuck, apparently.

She remembered the jeans.

“Cassian, did you  _fuck her on our couch?!”_

His fork froze halfway to his mouth.

“Jyn, there are some questions we think we want the answers to, but then we receive them, we-”

“Cassian, what the fuck?! That’s where we  _sit.”_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July! Here's some summery prompts from tumblr (I know Chanos is LA but it was a prompt)

**What would AU Cassian think if AU Jyn's main food source came from Chanos? -anon**

Cassian will prop his feet up on the coffee table while she stuffs her face, reading through her order on the receipt in the bag, pinch his brow and sigh, “You know I can cook, like, all of this stuff, right?”

_He’s mostly bitter she didn’t ask him to join her._

And she’ll blurt out with her mouth full of chorizo “Fuck off. I’m supporting the local economy.”

And he’ll make a point to cook her the exact same thing a few days later, like his mom taught him, and she’ll insist Chanos did it better. Neither is better, if she’s being perfectly honest, just the usually difference between home made and a perfected recipe from a business. His argument is his is healthier, she points out “That’s not what I go to Chanos for.”

It would be a constant struggle, but they’ll both go there together every time they’re drunk. 

 

**[Bonus scene no one asked for: Cassian and Jyn at the Erso’s Beach House] (Based slightly on a tumblr post where a guy is propping up his girlfriend's head so she can lie down on the beach and drink her beer without spilling it all over her face.)**

 

“Never say I don’t support you,” Jyn lifted his head into her lap, cradled in crossed legs. Her hands dug greedily into his hair, like they always did when given the chance. He took a sip from his beer, head lifted to an angle from her lap where he could now lie down and just tilt it a bit to sip from, without it spilling all over his face. 

“I _feel_ very supported right now. Especially since this is a welcome change from you kicking a soccer ball _directly at my head.”_

“It was an accident.”

He nursed a sip of his beer, nodding. “Uh huh.”

“My eye was on the prize.”

“Sure.”

She flicked his sunglasses so they unsettled from their perch on his nose. He readjusted them, the sun a constant adversary on this otherwise lovely day. They watched the waves toss in companionable silence. 

“Now that you mention it, how is your head?”

“Better,” he held his beer out, slightly tilted, and Jyn cheers-ed hers against his. They sipped together, “I don’t think I lost too many brain cells taking your punt to the face.”

“I kicked the ball, not you. Just to check, do you remember your middle name?”

“Jeron. Am I right? Do we need to go to a hospital?”

“Fuck. I don’t think I know your middle name.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short, but Couch Discourse 2 (See chapter 2) will be up in a few hours!


	4. Couch Discourse Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested A LOT.

It was madness to assume they could successfully accomplish Jyn’s fantasies in so small an apartment. Particularly their miniscule shower, which was the Most Dangerous Thing Cassian had ever attempted. 

“No risk, no reward,” Jyn had hissed into the steam, her foot planted on the soapdish like an explorer conquering a new world, and he sucked it up and took it like a man. Or took her like a man. In that order. It was soapy and slippery and fun, her skin slick against his, pleasure squirming and shivery. 

The stairwell was a new type of risk, but they’d gone out for Thai and had too much wine and she was wearing a skirt that was just  _ daring _ him to dip his hands under. So between the fifth and sixth floor, he shoved her up against the wall and did so, remembering when it was over that she had slipped the idea into his head the night before as they were falling asleep. 

_ Wanted you to shove me down and take me right there on the stairs. Where anyone could find us. _

“Do you want someone to see me fucking you? So our neighbors know we’re together now?”

Her moans echoed up the heights of the stairwell. When they got their heads back they only half-hoped no one heard her. 

But the best part, to him, was the alteration to mundanity. Eating breakfast and rushing off to work was no longer just that, it was spending time with his best friend, and being able to touch her as well. Hands goosing sensitive places, sleepy and teasing, a reminder of good things. That things were currently good. 

They hadn’t gotten to the couch, though. Netflix marathons stayed pretty PG. There was something sacred about it, since he and Jyn got together and she stopped screwing literally all of her dates on that couch. 

The Couch Discourse had not peaked after he stopped seeing Zal, but weeks later when he had the nerve to comment on her taco intake. That was always a sensitive time for her. After a hard day of work, not even out of her nursing scrubs, she just wanted to prop her feet up and munch on some chorizo, something she had never tried until they started living together and she often implied her addiction to the stuff was his fault in the first place. 

He arrived home, equally tired and equally abused by his residency at the clinic twice as far away from the hospital she worked at. He pinched his brow in his hands

“Jyn, you’re going to get food on the couch.”

A lump of carnitas landed on her rumpled blue scrubs, the tortilla wedged between her teeth like a fat cigar. His were mint green. They were often accused of coordinating their outfits as twins. She raised her eyebrows.

She put down the greasy wrapper. Her legs were folded yoga-style under her, her eyes were like daggers.

“Are you...telling me...what to do... _ on this couch?” _

“I-”

“I can’t eat on this couch, but you can take home some hot shit neurosurgeon and fuck her brains out, on our couch,  _ where we sit, _ because you make the rules around here?”

“I said I was sorry-”

“God forbid the  _ stains _ I get on this couch with my disgusting take-out. At least I know where my take-out came from, unlike  _ a stranger who _ -”

“Jyn, just forget I said anything!” he threw his hands up and retreated to his room. Jyn growled, glaring at his closed door, as she devoured the rest of her food. 

All of her dates ended on that couch, after Zal and the Taco Argument. Loudly, he heard her dates end. Once, he did find her still naked, sprawled across the cushions even after her date had gone home. He was the one to clean the couch, bitterly, the next day as she lazed went about her day (their days off were sacred, dedicated to hardcore vegging out after a long week of shifts reserved for the bitches of their respective places of work). 

Coldly, he told her he would not be bringing her breakfast from her favorite taco shop again if she was just going to split it with her one-night-stand. That was their draw. 

But now they were together, and the couch was still at a standstill. Sure they cuddled, her comfortably under his arm as they quietly watched a movie, but it was a delicate topic. 

So he decided to break down that barrier for them. 

She fumbled with the keys, a little tipsy and eager to get him into her room, and he put his hands on her hips and pressed her against the door. 

“Pretend we just met at that bar. You don’t know me, and you’re taking me home.”

He head rolled back against his shoulder, laughing breathily. 

“This never happens to me,” she excused, shaking her keys in her hand. He rolled his eyes. Yes it did. It always took her ten minutes to get the door open. 

She led him by the hand through the kitchen, but he stopped dead in the center of the apartment when she tried to lure him into her room.

“My roommate isn’t home,” she said coyly.

He pulled her back towards him. She stumbled forward, confused. 

“Yes he is. He can hear us.”

Jyn stared up at him, her eyes clouded with confusion, until it dawned on her.  _ Do to me what you did to them, I want to feel you like that.  _

“Pretend I’m really in the next room. This is just your date. What would you do?”

Jyn dragged him towards the couch, her lips sealed to his. She shoved him back against the cushions and dropped to her knees. 

His thumb twitched against her cheek. “Really Jyn? I can’t be the only guy to get a blowjob on my own goddamn couch?” 

Her eyes locked on his, flashing with her quick temper. 

“I was improvising,” she murmured, unsnapping his jeans. 

“Did you blow anyone on this couch?”

“Just to get them hard,” she rolled her eyes. “Did you eat Zal’s pussy on my couch?”

He shook his head, his hand tightening in the hair on the base of her skull and she took him in her mouth, bobbing her head to move her slick lips up and down his shaft. 

“No,” he grunted, “she just rode me.”

She released him with a sharp pop to her lips, it shuddered up his spine. 

“Because that’s  _ so _ much better.”

He tried to coax her mouth back on his cock, arching his hips, brushing the head along her bottom lip.

“I have a feeling that it is, because you’ve had my mouth on your pussy and she just fucked me. You can do it too, if you want, you sweet thing.”

She shook her head, unsnapping her own jeans and shimmying them down, tossing her sandals aside and taking the cushion next to his. 

“I have a better idea,” she spread her legs. Her head fell back, and she drew her black tank top up over her head, dropping it behind the couch. 

“You’re a demon,” he slurred, watching her pale body relax into the dark blue material. 

But he fell to his knees in front of her anyway, yanking her underwear down so quickly she yelped, and licking her, no nonsense, until she saw stars. He gripped her thighs, holding them mercilessly open as she quivered and desperately tried to grip his head with them for some control. 

_ “Babe,” _ she drawled, a sentiment he knew they would never realistically apply to each other, ever, “you’re gonna wake my roommate.”

“So what if he sees?” Cassian shrugged his shoulders, nudging her knees further open. She smiled demurely. 

“Maybe he’ll come over here and join in?” her breathing hitched as he chuckled against her. 

“Would you like that?”

“I want him. One of these days I’m praying he will push me to my knees and slip inside me, and he’ll feel  _ so good.” _

He slid two fingers inside her, and she arched her back, clenching down on them. He licked steadily, thrusting them in and out. She rode his fingers, coming apart in minutes. 

He joined her on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. She smiled smugly, squeezing his hips with her thighs. 

“Shit, babe, I think your roommate heard us.”

“Mhmm,” she nodded, dragging her hips back and forth over his cock. He could feel her getting him wet. 

“He’s walking over here, should we stop?”

He felt a tremble with his hands against her bare spine.

She shook her head. “Let him watch.”

“He’s stroking himself, I think he likes watching you fuck some random stranger.”

Her smile was delicate, even a little sleepy-eyed from lust. “Does he?”

“No, Jyn, I think he’s jealous. He’s going to fuck you on my lap, so I know you’re his. Do you like that?”

His cock teased her entrance, but she could pretend he was standing behind her, the real Cassian, and the seductive stranger Cassian just decided to sit back and watch. She reached for the hem of his shirt, but he shrugged off her hands, trying to keep a careful distance. He was just the guy at the bar.

She was about to nod, and beg him to just get inside her already, but he shook his head, smiling up at her.  _ “Uh uh uh. _ He changed his mind. He wants to watch me fuck you. Do you still want him to watch you with someone else?”

“Cassian…” she buried her face in his neck, clinging to handfuls of his hair. 

He slid inside her all the way, her body trembling to take him. She was so wet. It was like she’d had to wait for the first time all over again. 

He pushed her shoulders back enough to make her look at him. He thumbed at her cheek.

“How do you feel about this roommate knowing about you out here with another guy?”

She gripped his upper arms, rolling her hips in a disconnected way, blind to anything outside his scrutiny. 

“I think he feels the same way I do when he’s out here with another girl.”

"Did you like it when he brought another girl here?"

She shook her head, whining deep in the back of her throat. 

He laughed breathily. “That sounds like you two are being awfully thickheaded.”

He pushed his hips against her, her head fell back and she cried out. 

“I want him to think about fucking me, so he wants it the way I want him.”

He clung to her hips, guiding her own moves against him. She hummed gratefully, buried her face in his shoulder. 

“Maybe he does the same thing for you. What do you want?”

She snuggled closer as he thrust up into her. “Cassian.”

“What was that?”

_ “Cassian,” _ she cried out, gripping him tight with an arm banded around the back of his neck. Her other hand grabbed the back of the couch. Her hips took on a new life, writhing against him, her shins taking all of her weight to ride him filthily. It felt amazing to just let her do her own thing, he couldn’t find any way to object. She came under her own control, scrambling for purchase in her own pleasure, fucking the shit out of some guy on the couch for Cassian’s benefit, as always. Watching that, he had to be a dead man not to follow behind her, her body so soft when it took his cum.

He sighed out in relief, having finally, finally completed this exercise. Or at least tortured her enough for the night. 

“I’m right here,” he soothed, running a hand up and down her spine, “I’m right here.”

“I like you more than the other guy.”

“That was fun, wasn’t it?”

“So we can fuck on the couch.”

He grinned, kissing her hard. “We can fuck anywhere you want.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 sets of tumblr prompts:
> 
> Part 1 Kiss Prompt:  
> 2\. Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed  
> 3\. Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s
> 
> Part 2  
> "so i've been reading too darn hot on ao3 and i just keep thinking "jyn buys a kiddie pool to avoid the heat." so if you feel like writing it, see where your mind takes you"  
> -anon

“I just want to go to one party,  _one party,_  where you are not trying to get me home as soon as possible.”

Jyn shucked her jacket off in the foyer, shrugging guiltlessly. “We have more fun here.”

Cassian shook his head, but he still swooped down to kiss her as she tossed her keys aside onto the kitchen island, backing him up against it to divest himself of his own coat. Her cheeks were flushed from the wine, eyes shiny, and she was still making the expectant face she’d been making since the first bottle got uncorked. They had stayed for about 45 minutes, which wasn’t their best time before tapping out on polite company, but it was far from their worst.

“Housewarming parties are bullshit.”

“Chirrut and Baze deserve our support after that nightmare of a move.” 

“That’s why we gave them a waffle iron,” Jyn replied flippantly, wrapping her legs around her roommate/boyfriend as he carried her into the hallway. He laughed, resting her against the wall so he could catch his breath. She smiled, always shyly proud when she got him to break. She arms tightened around his shoulders, arching towards him, needy. 

“Come on.” she breathed, her eyes glittering. 

“I thought you were just trying to get me home so you could take your bra off.”

She shook her head. “My intentions were honorable. Also trying to seduce you for that exact reason got me thinking about it and I want it  _right now.”_

She dropped her feet to the ground, twisting free from his grasp as she made her way to his room. It was cleaner, and felt special for both of them to be there specifically. Jyn to feel welcome in a different space, Cassian to have someone there in his own.

She laughed when his arms banded around her waist, lips on her neck as she opened his door. 

“You think you want it badly…”

She felt weightless as the door fell open and he took advantage enough to lift her onto his bed, laughing as she cried out in surprise. She laughed too, as he climbed on top of her. 

Wine always made her grabby, so there was a lot of kissing and pressing together, marveling about the length of her body tight against his. 

It didn’t even take until they got naked for him to be thankful they hadn’t stayed the whole party. 

 

**Part 2**

**_“This_**  is why I had to sweet-talk the landlord for the keys to the roof?”

Jyn tilted her head back, peeking over the rim of her sunglasses. “Pretty brilliant, right?”

It was pretty  _something,_  seeing his girlfriend stretched out in an inflatable kiddie pool, wearing a green bikini he’d never seen before, lying against a dense blue vinyl like it was a piece of sky. She looked like she would not be moved from that spot for some time. 

He pinched his brow in his fingers. 

“How did you get the water for this…on the roof of our building.”

“Hey Cassian, why not do something crazy and have fun for one goddamn minute.”

She flicked water at him. 

“What if it leaks into someone’s apartment?”

Jyn shrugged. “I texted Han. He’s cool with it.”

Cassian knelt by her side, trying not to get scorched by the material of the roof under the hot sun. “Is he?”

She grinned. “I think his phone is still broken, but since what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him; let’s just say he’s cool with it.”

“Jyn…”

She sat up, snatching his baseball cap off of his head. She dropped it in the water between her legs. The sun hit his face with painful intensity.

“Jyn, come on. Give it back.”

“You know where to get it,” she leaned back again, her legs splaying open under the water. 

“Not funny.”

“Just get in,” she challenged, lying back with even more dramatic surrender. When he reached for the hat, she clamped his hand between her cool thighs like a venus fly trap. 

“Almost got it,” she urged, trying not to laugh. He shook his head, shucking off his shirt. She smiled as he bent to remove his shoes. 

“You’re a menace,” he reminded her, sliding into the ice cold water and stretching his legs across the pool. His feet nudged against her hip, and she idly tickled the bare arch of them until he flinched away. 

“Happy Friday,” she grinned, leaning forward to kiss him.

He couldn’t help but grin back, enjoying the view from their rooftop. “Nice way to celebrate.”

“You see? I get to say I told you so.”

He dug his hat free from where she’d been sitting on it, placing it on his head and sighing as the water flowed into his hair. For all her teasing, it was too hat to do anything but lie in the comfortable chill. She smirked, grabbing the cap back and placing it on her own head. When he glared at her, she dug behind her for a bucket she’d commandeered from their bathroom. 

“Look, built-in cooler.”

There was beer in her stash, but his heart fluttered a little in his chest when she bypassed them to hand him a familiar glass-bottled Coke  _(Hecho en Mexico)_ and slipped him a kiss before twisting her own open. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Jyn glances up from her laptop to see Cassian’s home, she knows it was another rough day. She can tell, in the unconscious part of her mind, when he goes straight to the kitchen sink and washes his already clean hands. It was really bad.

She can tell when he enters her room, the unspoken, black mood swirling around him as he settles on the foot of her bed. 

They still hadn’t figured out sleeping arrangements, hadn’t “moved in together” in the conventional sense. 

“You live together,” Bodhi once pointed out incredulously. 

“Separate rooms,” she shrugged, because she said something to Cassian about his light sleeping and she needed to be in a room with a window cracked, which was bullshit and they knew it, but both seemed relieved to have established separate space. 

She pushes her laptop aside, pulling him close. There is a clutch to his hands that bruises at her hips, his face in her shoulder before she can see it. Her hands settle on his tense shoulders. 

“What happened?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

People die every day in hospital, that didn’t mean Cassian didn’t take it personally. She almost smacked him once when he implied he didn’t want to get paid for the hours put in treating someone who died anyway, because that was masochistic logic and a defeatist attitude for a med student. 

She sighs, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. She knows what he wants. To vent frustration into some rough night where he can’t think, and she’s noisy and distracting. She’s given him an innumerable amount of those nights. 

He lets out a grunt as she bends down to kiss him, gentle and lush and aggravating the tension in his body. He grabs at her, hard, but she’s fluid like silk in his hands.

“Jyn, please.” he grumbles, holding her chin and trying to regain control of their kiss. She shakes her head, stretches her body down against his, combs her fingers into his hair. 

“My way, or you can sleep in your room.”

“Like you’ll let me sleep here,” he shoots back. She shakes her head. Her thumb traces his furrowed brow. 

He doesn’t want to hurt her, he’s just hurting, and she’s trying to get him to stop.

“It’s a little cold tonight. I was thinking of closing the window.”

She kisses him again, lifting to removes their clothing layer by layer. He fidgets uncomfortably underneath her. 

“Jyn, I just want to-”

“Shh,” she instructs, holding him in her hand  and teasing him at her entrance“I don’t like how you felt when you came home. I’m doing something about it.”

“Jyn, I can’t-”

He tries to thrust up against her, but her touches are light and her body is agile, so he doesn’t get satisfaction through force. She presses his brow to her sternum, holding him softly, stroking fingers over the tension at his scalp and temple, his worried places. 

“You can, if you just let me. Trust me.”

She slides him inside her, and he trembles and falls apart. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wish you would write a fic where (in "too darn hot") Cassian is "well, that's all your fantasies, except the balcony one, haha, we can't do that without getting caught--" and Jyn is all "challenge accepted."'

“From far away, it might look like we could just be cuddling…”

_“Jyn.”_

She rested her chin on his shoulder, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her dress was covering what was going on at their laps, which at this point was still obscene, but was technically just  _external_  friction. She had only started wearing dresses around him after they started dating, and the accessibility seemed to be the reason why.

“If we’re doing this, it has to be innocuous. I’m talking _tantric as fuck_ , Erso.”

“Cassian, that was almost dirty talk,” she rolled her hips imperceptibly. He hissed. Her hand came around and fisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, her expression sleepy and devious. 

“This is such a bad idea,” but he didn’t stop it from happening. Her limbs were loosened from cheap beer, and both of their beds seemed miles away. Here was the only place that mattered.

“It’s so late,” she murmured, “Anyone who would be scandalized is already asleep.”

His hands tightened on her hips. “Maybe I’m more worried about those who would  _enjoy_  seeing this.”

She moaned, his cock teasing her entrance, the distant boom of the city commotion seeming far away from their little fire escape on their little side street. There hadn’t even been a cab rolling through for the last half hour. 

It wasn’t the heat wave of the century anymore, but they still liked to end most of their nights out there with a cold drink, and Jyn’s constant reminder that this was on her “Fuck-It” list. 

He was a little drunk, so when her flushed face formed the weekly reminder this time, he pulled her into his lap with a raised brow. 

“Are you going to ride me in front of the whole neighborhood, Erso?”

Her arms had fallen over his shoulders, and they seemed to be daring each other to commit to the indecency ever since. 

“I think you like the idea of people watching. And liking it. That you’re the one who gets to fuck me. That you own me so much you can hold me out here and do whatever you want.”

His hands slid down her back, clutching her against his body. 

“And you let me think that because?”

“I own you too.”

With a little tremble, he realized she was fixated on him teasing the entrance of her cunt, and with her dominance acknowledged, he slid inside testingly. Just the tip. She whimpered, her face hidden in his shoulder. 

It sort of looked like he was comforting a crying girl, he reasoned, as long as the movements weren’t too obvious. Like he said. They could do slow and tantric. Not that they’d ever succeeded at that ever before, but this was a high pressure situation. 

She mewled in his ear when he slid home, and her nails dug into his shoulders through his tee shirt. He could feel her usual response building, and meant to steady her hips, but instead slammed her down on his cock full hilt, and the noises were caught in her throat. She went perfectly still, breathing heavily down the length of his neck. 

He was not going to last. This was too much. The thought she wanted to be watched while they did this, and the admittance that maybe he did too, even though she had convinced him it was unlikely at 3am on a Thursday (you take the days off you can get as a nurse) was driving him crazy. As Jyn was likely to do.

“You have eyes on the street,” he informed her, “So how clear is the coast, since I chose to trust you?”

She laughed breathily in his ear, tilting her head up to obey.

“Pretty clear. There’s a TV on in one of the apartments down the street. They may not even notice.”

“But they might.”

“I’m watching the windows. I don’t see people writing down what floor we live on.”

Her knees shifted, getting him to rub the right place inside her. With a little sigh, he knew she found it, and that was half the battle. Her hips rose and fell slightly, in a smooth little rhythm. 

“Are you disappointed?”

“Hmm. No consequences,” she shrugged, her thighs tensing under his hands. This was agony, she was so wet and her body was so unbelievably relaxed. “But I do love showing off how much this man clearly  _loves_  me,”

He thrust up into her, a helpless groan pulling at his throat, she squeaked in response. 

“Cassian,” she laughed breathily, “do I have to think of everything?”

She certainly had not, in this relationship, but that was as close as she would ever get to saying it first.

“This man does,” he replied, which was as close as he would get. He clutched her ass and pulled her up and down, just enough for a single fluid rock against her. 

She didn’t have an explosive orgasm by any means, but the flutter inside her was indication enough. Because everything else going on around her was too much. 

“I’m glad,” she murmured against his neck. “I’m  _grateful._ ”

He nodded. This was going to be hard, but there was never a moment where it wasn’t worth it. Cassian was like that, significance, even if it was how it was usually expected, was never lost on him. Gratitude was somehow harder than love, sometimes. 

She was limp, draped over his lap, face buried under his neck. He just focused on her warm body, her breathing against him, the warmth of being inside her. It was perfect. 

Headlights startled them apart. 

He got his first good look at her since this started. She was sweaty and glowing, not just from the booze. 

“Let’s go to bed,” he murmured, “And I can do things to you no one else is allowed to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I overdo it or what? Notice how I avoid writing the actual prompts (Christmas lights are better than candlelight, damnit). 
> 
> Once me and a friend crashed in someone's "spare apartment" in the middle of July and it was this un-air-conditioned hot box with a ceiling fan that was about to rip out of the ceiling fixture, so we had to go without the entire painful night.


End file.
